helixpediafandomcom-20200222-history
Riots
RIOT'''s are responses to major events, usually the stream going offline, by the Hivemind in the streams chat and sometimes in the Twitch Plays Pokemon subreddit. They have been a staple since Generation One. Riots usually consist of the phrase "Riot!" and what are referred to as 'dongers' (faces created with ASCII character codes), although variations on the phrasing used in the riot sometimes occur based on the reasoning behind the riot. Early in TPP History on the first riot will go here-if that data is available and wasn't something that was lost in the 'lost days' ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ VICTORY RIOT ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ' In response to something good that's happened. Similar in fashion to "we did it reddit". Through the Generations 'Gen 1''' (Pokemon Red) '"Start9" Riots' Originally when Democracy mode was first introduced, a huge group of members started to quickly become annoyed at the new input method. In an attempt to bring back the old system large groups of people started entering "Start9" into the chat in protest including some of the Twitch Moderators. While the system was eventually changed back, democracy was later re-introduced as an optional system where, if the majority of watchers voted to change modes, the input mode would change. While this satisfied most of the watchers, a large faction, most noticeably that within the Church of Helix, continued to despise democracy and would start to enter "start9" whenever it was activated in protest regardless of the situation until Anarchy was re-established. 'Gen 2' (Pokemon Crystal) (ง •̀_•́)ง MARRY JOEY OR RIOT (ง •̀_•́)ง After the game ended, this phrase popped up more in between. 'Gen 3 (Pokemon Emerald)' 'Gen 3.5 (Randomized FireRed)' '༼ つ ◕‿◕ ༽つJUICE RAVE༼ つ ◕‿◕ ༽つ' goes here 'ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉimpeach z33kヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ' On day 6 while on route 8 this started being spammed into the chat, when z33k33, known as a famous chat leader, accidentally cancelled an evolution. 'Gen 4 (Pokemon Platinum)' '♫ ┌༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┘ ♪ DANCE RIOT ♪ └༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┐♫' On day 4 the Game Corner was entered while the stream attempted to kill time while waiting for Shinx to level up at the Daycare. Many players commented on how they loved the music, and soon a "special" type of riot was born, the Dance Riot. 'ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ RAISE YOUR BRONZONGERS ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ' A parody of the Twitch/League of Legends meme "ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ RAISE YOUR DONGERS ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ", made for the Bronzor that they had caught. Used extensively when Bronzor evolved into Bronzong, as its animation when sent into battle looks like it's raising its arms like dongers. 'Gen 4.5 (Randomized HeartGold)' '♫ ┌༼ຈلຈ༽┘ ♪ WI-FI RIOT ♫ ┌༼ຈلຈ༽┘ ♪' (and) ♫ ┌༼ຈلຈ༽┘ ♪ ROCKET DANCE RIOT ♫ ┌༼ຈلຈ༽┘ ♪ '(and) '♫ ┌༼ຈلຈ༽┘ ♪ techno riot ♫ ┌༼ຈلຈ༽┘ A version of the ♫ ┌༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┘ ♪ DANCE RIOT ♪ └༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┐♫ meme introduced in Gen. 4.5. '༼ - ل͜ - ༽ sleep riot ༼ - ل͜ - ༽' Another version of ♫ ┌༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┘ ♪ DANCE RIOT ♪ └༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┐♫ . Occurs when the radio plays a Pokémon lullaby, a very calm song ヽ༼ ಠ益ಠ ༽ﾉRAISE YOUR GROUDONGERSヽ༼ ಠ益ಠ ༽ﾉ Another version of "raise your bronzongers", this was spammed whenever the overleveled Groudon "Kenya" was sent into battle. ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ KENYA OR RIOT ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ An extensive riot which continued (on and off) following the accidental release of Kenya, the Groudon which was a favourite among several members of The Hive. 'Gen 5 (Pokemon Black)' 'Gen 5.5 (Pokemon BlazeBlack 2)' '┌༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┘ ♫ D-O-N-G-E-R-S DANCE RIOT! ♫ ┌༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┘ ♫ 'and' ♪ └༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┐ P-O-K-E-M-O-N ┌༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┘ ♪' or ♫ ┌༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┘ ♪ D-O-N-G-E-R-S DONGERS ♫ ┌༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┘ ♪ A riot caused by the music in Roxie's Gym ♫ ┌༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┘ ♪ DANCE RIOT ♫ ┌༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┘ ♪ Dance Riot 2: Electric Boogaloo. Used for Elesa's gym. '~༼ຈل͜ຈ༽~ WIND RIOT ~༼ຈل͜ຈ༽~' 'ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ DARKRIOT ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ' The chat apparently encountered a Darkrai which caused them to riot. 'ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ SAMURIOT ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ' '♫ └༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┐♫ O E A E A U I E O E A ♫ └༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┐' and''' └༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┐♫ VILLAGE DANCE RIOT ♫ └༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┐ ♫' Dance Riot caused by a guy on the Village Bridge singing. 'ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ QUIET RIOT ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ''' and ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ DIET ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ RIOT ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ 'ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ FROZEN RIOT ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ' Caused by the fact that Opelucid City was frozen. 'ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ LOVE RIOT! ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ' Likely related to Operation Love Bomb. '♪ └༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┐♫ MARINE DANCE RIOT ♪ └༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┐♫' Caused by the music of the Marine Tube? '♫ └༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┐ ♫ DEEEEEEEEEENNIS! ♫ └༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┐ ♫' Denis is a nickname the chat has started using for Ghetsis and this riot was (likely) triggered by his boss music. '୧༼ಠ益ಠ༽୨ TEH URN ୧༼ಠ益ಠ༽୨' & ୧༼ಠ益ಠ༽୨ TEH URN HAS BEEN ACHIEVED ୧༼ಠ益ಠ༽୨ A riot caused by the hivemind finally beating Ghetsis after many repeated failed attempts to beat him. 'ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ RIOTXYS ヽ༼ຈل͜ຈ༽ﾉ' A riot caused by the legendary Pokemon Deoxys '♫ ┌༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┘ ♪ FINAL DANCE RIOT ♫ ┌༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┘ ♪' It happened during a battle with the Black 2 Champion 'Gen 6 (Pokemon X)' └༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┐ ♩♪♫♬♬♫♪♩ └༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┐ This happened when it was discovered that a calming tune from the gen 5 games could be played in a particular house. Gen 6.5 (Pokemon Omega Ruby) '♪ └༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┐ DING DONG DONGERS ┌༼ຈل͜ຈ༽┘ ♪' Happens when Slateport's theme is played o͡͡͡͡͡͡╮༼;´༎ຶ.̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨.̸̸̨̨۝ ༎ຶ༽╭o͡͡͡͡͡͡” connected to the distortion world o͡͡͡͡͡͡╮༼;´༎ຶ.̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨.̸̸̨̨۝ ༎ຶ༽╭o͡͡͡͡͡͡” o͡͡͡͡͡͡╮༼;´༎ຶ.̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨.̸̸̨̨۝ ༎ຶ༽╭o͡͡͡͡͡͡” connected to the distortion world o͡͡͡͡͡͡╮༼;´༎ຶ.̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨.̸̸̨̨۝ ༎ຶ༽╭o͡͡͡͡͡͡” o͡͡͡͡͡͡╮༼;´༎ຶ.̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨.̸̸̨̨۝ ༎ຶ༽╭o͡͡͡͡͡͡” connected to the distortion world o͡͡͡͡͡͡╮༼;´༎ຶ.̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨.̸̸̨̨۝ ༎ຶ༽╭o͡͡͡͡͡͡” o͡͡͡͡͡͡╮༼;´༎ຶ.̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨.̸̸̨̨۝ ༎ຶ༽╭o͡͡͡͡͡͡” connected to the distortion world o͡͡͡͡͡͡╮༼;´༎ຶ.̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨.̸̸̨̨۝ ༎ຶ༽╭o͡͡͡͡͡͡” o͡͡͡͡͡͡╮༼;´༎ຶ.̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨.̸̸̨̨۝ ༎ຶ༽╭o͡͡͡͡͡͡” connected to the distortion world o͡͡͡͡͡͡╮༼;´༎ຶ.̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨.̸̸̨̨۝ ༎ຶ༽╭o͡͡͡͡͡͡” o͡͡͡͡͡͡╮༼;´༎ຶ.̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨.̸̸̨̨۝ ༎ຶ༽╭o͡͡͡͡͡͡” connected to the distortion world o͡͡͡͡͡͡╮༼;´༎ຶ.̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨.̸̸̨̨۝ ༎ຶ༽╭o͡͡͡͡͡͡” o͡͡͡͡͡͡╮༼;´༎ຶ.̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨.̸̸̨̨۝ ༎ຶ༽╭o͡͡͡͡͡͡” connected to the distortion world o͡͡͡͡͡͡╮༼;´༎ຶ.̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̸̨̨̨̨̨̨̨.̸̸̨̨۝ ༎ຶ༽╭o͡͡͡͡͡͡” Sources -The TPP Chat -The TPP Live Updater(s) Category:Generation 1 Category:Generation 2 Category:Generation 3 Category:Generation 3.5 Category:Generation 4 Category:Generation 4.5 Category:Generation 5 Category:Generation 5.5 Category:TPP Community Category:Memes Category:Generation 6